


Protective

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Leshens (The Witcher), M/M, No Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Geralt gets injured on a hunt and is rescued by regis and dettlaff
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fifth prompt of AMOW's 12 Days of Winter Whumperland, Day 5: Got Run Over by a Reindeer: winter spirit / cryptid / animal attack

Geralt yelped as he fell backwards. He had missed the root that had appeared behind. He landed on the ground with a thud losing his grasp on his blade. The leshen grabbed it, flinging it away. He was fucked.

The leshen lashed out, throwing him into the air. He landed hard smacking his face into the ground. He winced, pushing up and turning over to see the monster creeping over to finish him off.

He raised his hands up in front of his face instinctively, knowing this was going to be his last fight. Just then he saw a blur in front of his face. 

He blinked as a solid figure blocked his view of the fight. "Regis?" He rasped. The vampire was focused intensely on the leshen. He could hear the leshen's death scream. He tries to peek behind Regis, only to spot Dettlaff standing over the leshen's remains. 

He made an embarrassed sound as Regis picked him up, Dettlaff brushed his hand over Geralt's face and he closed his eyes with a sigh. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'll be fine, just need some rest." He tried to give him a charming smile, but winced as Dettlaff's hand brushed a bruise. 

Tutting Regis refused to put him back down, insisting on carrying him on the way back to the inn. Later cuddled between his two vampires after being fussed over, he let out a yawn, and let himself fall alseep with a smile. After all what could hurt him with these two by his side.


End file.
